Beautiful Breakdown
by robin135
Summary: Another "What if June Darby died" story, and Jack is struggling with her death. One-shot. Really Cheesey. Transformers Prime


**Author's Note:**

 **I am not dead, if you are reading _Past and Future, Robin_ , and have ideas for a actually evil villian, please PM me. **

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Transformers Prime or anything, if I did there would be more fluff.**

 **Summary:**

 **Another "What if June Darby died" story, and Jack is struggling with her death. One-shot. Really Cheesey. Transformers Prime fanfiction.**

* * *

No One's POV

Tired, beat, exhausted, fatigued, and so much more. That is how Jack felt constantly these days, always somewhere to be, something to do, something forgotten, it was getting to a point that he wanted just to give in, let it go. But, instead he continued on with a fake smile, a mask to hold in his true feelings, not even Arcee noticed the turmoil that the teen faced inside.

And that is the beginning of the story of how Jack finally broke down, but that is not the entire story, but what started a chain reaction.

The bullies got worse, Jack felt so alone even though there was so many people, and bots, around him, on the inside he could feel himself breaking, screaming, for someone to finally notice the pain he was in, to save him from the nightmare, but on the outside, he was happy and smiling like 'Jack' is supposed to be.

Vince decided to leave him alone today after shoving him in a locker, it was a welcomed break for Jack, and so instead of being beat up, he sat in front of the school waiting for Arcee to show up. He told her that he was in a club and that was why he got out later than the others, and if you considered being part of the group of kids that Vince beats a club, then he wasn't really lying to her.

The dark haired teen was so wrapped up in his thoughts that it wasn't until a hand rested on his shoulder did he notice the not loaded semi-truck, but he looked up at the hologram form of Optimus Prime.

"Jack, are you alright?" Optimus asked obviously concerned for the growing teen

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, not that I am not happy you're here, but… where's Arcee?"

"Back at base, I wished to speak to you, so I asked if I could retrieve you today, Arcee told me you are in a club, did it end early?"

"No, the p-president didn't want to hold a meeting today." Kind of not lying

"I see, do you want to drive around before returning to base?"

"Sure, sounds fun."

The two walked back to the semi-truck, and Optimus started driving, they talked about random things for a while, the elder carefully watching his charge. It wasn't long until the purr of the engine rocked the stressed teen to sleep, his head resting against the window.

When Jack woke up, he felt a fatherly arm wrapped around him and one in his hair, it had been a long time since he had felt this relaxed.

"Jackson, what has been troubling you?"

That is when the world crashed back down on the teen, "I-I-I do-don't kn-"

"Don't tell me that, we both know that isn't true, please, just let go."

"Everything! Okay! My mom is dead! The bullies won't stop! There is too much to do and so little time! I can't do everything! I just can't! I want my mom back! Why? Why does the world hate me? I just want to disappear!" Tears poured out of the teen's eyes as he yelled to the hologram of Optimus

"Jackson Anthony Darby! Do not say that! The world doesn't hate you, sometimes we have to go through trials, but those challenges make us stronger than before. I know so many people who love you so much, that care for you like you're their world, and I am one of those people. I see you as my son, don't you even dare disappear."

"Yo-you mean that? Ab-about me-me being your so-son."

"Of course I do, I was going to ask Fowler if I could adopt you that is one of the reasons I wished to retrieve you from school, and the other was that I noticed that something was wrong."

Jack then buried himself in Optimus's hologram, hugging him tight, he cried and cried, apologizing only to start again. It took hours upon hours just for Jack to settle down, it was well past sundown when the tears stopped and Jack was fast asleep once more.

"Oh Jackson, breakdowns can be beautiful, because they can set us free, and allow us to move forward."

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
